Brewing Storms
by Becky9
Summary: UPDATE : Junk. The final chapter's here. Sadly, I must admit. Please make my day by reviewing one *last* time...
1. Sleepy Storms

**__**

Title and Author : Brewing - By Becky

Disclaimer : I own nothing, no-one. I'm pretty sure I don't even own the Storm...

Spoilers : None

Style : Carby fuzz - I was bored, incredibly bored.

Feedback : Please! You can email me - please put 'fanfiction' in the subject title - , you can review, you can go to my website - on the profile page - or if you're from the C4 board, you can leave your review there! Any feedback is greatly appreciated!

-

The heartless rain was beating against the window. The occasional flash of bright lightening filled the air, with the loud, relentless rumble of thunder to follow...

" I don't like it." She shifted her position against him, her legs entangled with his, her head resting upon his t-shirt clad chest.

" What?" He whispered, moving his head slightly to lay a kiss upon her head.

" The storm." Her voice was filled with sincerity, as well as something else that could only be described as tiredness.

He chuckled. " It's not going to hurt you Abby." 

" I know, but it's just....spooky." He chuckled again, moving his hands to run the lengths of hair.

" What?!" She joined in his giggles, moving so that she was face to face with him, their gaze upon eachother. 

" 'Spooky'. He stated simply, a cheeky smile apparent upon his lips. " Nobody says the word 'spooky' anymore."

" I do." She slapped his chest playfully before falling back onto him, situating herself comfortably, his arm draped around her waist. 

" You should get some sleep..."

" So should you...."

" You need it more than me...

" You have a shift tomorrow."

It was an arguement that they had often taken upon themselves, usually when both of them needed sleep, and were too tired to even talk, but still felt as though neither of them wanted to.

" Just go to sleep John."

" No. You."

" You."

" Okay..." He closed his eyes, and kissed her head briefly as she dropped one last kiss to his chest. 

" Love you."

" Love you more."

" Not again..."

- **Author's Note : I have no idea where this came from, which is possibly the reason it's not very good. We've just had a storm - that sort of explains it. Anyway, umm, yeah, it's a standalone probably...maybe....or not? I dunno, no, it probably will be. Please review - I haven't written for a while, and wanna know if I've lost my touch -(what 'touch' I had at writing in the first place, is beyond me...) Please review!**


	2. Comforting Comfort

**__**

Title and Author : Brewing Storms - Chapter Two - Me - Becky

Disclaimer ; I don't own anyone. Against my wishes, both Carter and Abby belong to WB and to Michael Crichton. So really, nothing belongs to me....except, maybe, the comforter -(which is what we call over here -(england) - a duvet...)

Spoilers : Absolutely none. Unless the whole carby relationship is a surprise to you....

Style : Another chapter of absolute carby fuzz.

Feedback : I gratiously accept - all of it! Whatever your opinion, please tell me, because believe me I'm not going to bite your head of for telling me. So, please, either email me -(please put fanfiction in the subject title), or leave me a review from the bottom of the page - or if you're from the C4 board - or my webiste(which is currently broken) - leave me a review on the messageboard! 

And if you do email me - I'll get back to you!

-

Her hands worked the cotton of the comforter, folding and tucking it at every corner, and unknown to her, he was watching her. From the doorway.

" Hey," He approached her, his hands landing on her shoulders, his lips dropping a kiss to her neck, "Whatcha' doing?"

" Making the bed." She stated matter-of-factly, turning to flash him a smile. 

" Oh."

" You look tired. Rough shift?"

" You, uh, you could say that." He moved from her, perching on the chair opposite, rubbing a hand across his weary eyes.

" D'you want to talk about it?"

He shook his head, allowing his gaze to travel to the carpeted floor, opening his arms slightly as an invitation to her.

She moved to him, perching in his lap, both of them sliding into the chair. Her head found his shoulder, his arms encircling her waist. They sat. In comfortable silence.

" There's some pasta in the 'fridge..." She rose slowly, all the while holding his hand, but as she stood he pulled her back down, and back into his warm embrace.

" I've eaten."

" Me too."

They again welcomed the silence, both closing their eyes, both relishing in eachother's soft breathing.

He moved his leg, shifting her with him, trying to signal for them to stand. They did.

" You okay?"

" What? Oh - yeah, I'm okay. You?" His eyes searched her's, her fingers inter-twining with his.

" Yeah. You sure?"

" Positive. I just want you, and me, and an early night." She smiled.

" I think that can be arranged." She stood on her toes, reaching up to kiss him with her fingers resting on his jaw. His arms locked around her waist, and they both closed their eyes. The moon shone through the open window, the sound of the 'EL' passing by....

-

****

Author's Notes ; You're probably all sitting there going ; What the hell was that?! And frankly, I don't blame you. It was fairly, not there. It was just something that came to mind pretty quickly, and as I had nowhere else to put it, it seemed to fit in with the abstractly written 'Brewing Storms' - in conclusion it was the second chapter of absolute carby fuzz. Whether that is a good thing or not is still in debate, as are other things such as sensibility....hmmm....anyway you can decide by reviewing! Please do. A third chaper maybe? It's entirely up to you, and to my boredom. -(Well, *that* makes sense....not.)


	3. Apple or Blueberry?

**__**

Title and Author ; **Brewing Storms - Chapter Three - Becky**

Disclaimer ; Much to my dismay, I own nothing, nobody, not a thing. I'm pretty sure I don't even own pie, because at this moment in time, I don't literally own pie.

Spoilers ; Nope. None. Not a thing.

Style : Nothing but Carby fuzz. What more can I say?

****

Feedback ; One of the wonderful things in life, is feedback. And another is modern technology. Did you know that you can actually send emails, review below, and even review on the C4 messagebaord? Astonishing, eh? Well please do just that. All three if you like, or just one of them if you'd prefer. Email me -(please put 'fanfiction' in the subject title), review below, or leave a message on the C4 messageboard if you're from there! 

-

The woman stared at him, her eyes searching his expression, his however, searching the counter in front.

" So, what'll it be?"

Apple? Or Bluberry? He couldn't decide. He'd been sent out, through the Chicago snow, to find them some dinner, and now, soon at least, he would be returning with pie. Coffee and pie.

What the hell.

" Ummmm...Both. Please."

The woman nodded, taking two pies from the rack and placing them in boxes.

" That'll be $5."

He handed her the money, took the two boxes, and exited, back outside into the cold, January air.

-

She was curled up on the couch, a blanket, and a comforter wrapped around her shoulders, her chin resting atop her knees, and her brow creased into a frown as her eyes followed the televisioned pictures.

And he entered. Clad in his shirt, pants, sweater, coat, gloves, and scarf, two 'Doc Magoo's' boxes wrapped within his arms.

" Next time," He began, " You're going out there.."

Her eyes were not torn from the television, a silent mumble escaping from her throat.

" Well?"

Nothing.

" Y'know you could at least thank me..."

Still, nothing.

" Oh, I saw your mother on the way here, she's coming over..."

Now, a reaction. She turned to him, giving him the signature 'shut up Carter' look. He chuckled almost silently, walking to her, placing the boxes on the coffee table, and his form dropping to the welcoming couch.

" Whatcha' get?" 

" Take a look..." He gestured to the boxes, leaning his head back against the cushion, waiting for her response. And it came.

" Ohhh....nice....two flavours?"

He nodded his head. "Couldn't decide."

" Oh."

Silence took over, both sitting on the couch, both wrapped with warmth, both facing eachother.

" You don't want it?" His question was aimed at the pie, the two flavours of pie sitting on the table, a slight pout appearing within his voice, and face.

" I was waiting for you." She shrugged, looking meaningfully at him.

" Okay." He reached forward, picking up the box, and placing it between them. "So, let's eat."

They sat, sharing glances at each other, and eating pie. Like they used to, like they had done, but this time, they were in their apartment, as husband, and as wife. And that, being husband and wife, was ten times better.

-

****

Author's Notes ; **Slightly longer, or maybe that's just my imagination? So now you know, they're Mr. and Mrs. Carter....but that's about all you do know. In actual fact, that's about all *I* know, and I'm the one writing this. This story, if you can call it that, seems to be a series of short Carby moments that spring to mind...and whether that's a good thing or a bad one, I'm not sure. But hey, that's how things are. You've come this far, you've probably read my boring 'author's notes' and you're too close to the review button to leave. What I'm trying to say is; please review! I need 'em! **


	4. Chicken Soup

**__**

Title and Author ; Brewing Storms - Chapter Four - Becky

Disclaimer ; As the greats once said ' I know nothing'. I do, infact, the same, except, I also, own nothing.

Spoilers ; No. None. Zilch. Zero. 

Style ; Complete and utter Carby fuzz moments. No storyline. Just moments in time of a carby relationship. Or any for that matter, I just write it as a carby, because I like Carter - greatly.

Feedback ; Yeah, by now, you do know the drill. Please - review! Either email me -with 'fanfiction' as the subject title - review here, or if you're from the C4 board and the writer's thread - review there! Everything, and every comment is greatly appreciated.

-

She was in bed. Chicken soup on a tray, a cup of juice by her side, and all the kleenex in the world stashed in her hands. And he was there. With her. Bringing her soup, making sure she was warm, holding her hair from her face as she emptied her stomach, and taking her temperature, watching her sleep. He was there. With her. 

" I'm sorry," She was apologising, blowing her nose on her fresh stash of tissues.

" What for?"

" For this. I'm ill, and you shouldn't have to be home from work, taking care of me. It's not..."

" Hey Abby? Do me a favour?"

" What?"

" Shut up." Her favour was simple, he was concerned for her health, her well-being. and she could only apologise for it. She was ill. And he was at home. Looking after her, taking care of her, doing what he always did.

" Why don't you just go to work? I'm okay, it's, it's easing off a little bit."

He shook his head, drawing a finger to her lips.

" Nope, can't do that." He was playful, giving her his signature, boyish charm.

" Why?"

" Because you're ill. Because you're my wife, and because Weaver's given both of us the next two days off until you get better. She was in a good mood, I had to accept it. Treasure it while it lasts."

She smiled, furrowing deeper into the bed, making room for his form along side her.

" You cold?" He drew his arms around her, rubbing her arms in gentle, soothing, movements.

She nodded, leaning against his accepting form, his head resting upon the headboard, hers' upon his chest.

" Thankyou," she sighed, "Why does being sick have to suck so much?" 

A chuckle escaped his throat, his mind trying to conjure up a witty remark to start their undying banter. It never came, so he settled, for the logic.

" It's a way of life."

" Yeah - a sucky one at that."

" You do know the word 'sucky' doesn't exist, right?"

" Shut up Carter."

He drew his arms around her more, her eyes slowly closing, a silent chuckle still escaping from his lips. She was tired, as was he. 

Her eyes, they were closing, her mind was shutting down, sending her into the dimensions of sweet dreams, and her body was beginning to sag in weight against his form. She was asleep.

He dropped one final kiss to her head, reaching up to turn of the light, and he, soon joined her.

" Night Abby."

-

****

Author's Notes; Yes, well, that's another moment for you. There's absolutely no storyline to this as of yet, and at the rate my mind is thinking, there probably never will be. But, that's just me. Predictable, dull, and a rubbish - writer. Hmmm. Please, do, make my day by reviewing! I love them - I need them - I have to have them to keep me going! And now everyone just thinks I'm weird....

Just like to do some thankyou's ; - But I do, really thank everyone! I'm sorry that I can't write everyone's names!!

To rae - for being rae!

To Brookestar, and mel for their lovely words on their reviews! You guys were either hallucinating, or are insane, but I really appreciate what you said - I really do thankyou - compliments to you guys especially!

And to maggiemay ; Uhhh.....well, uh, thankyou. Although, yeah, it is carby fuzz - I really did warn you! But, y'know, thankyou for reviewing anyway!


	5. Moments Like These

**_Title and Author_****_ - Brewing Storms' - Chapter Five - Becky_**

**_Disclaimer_****_ ; No. None of ER belongs to me, because let's face the truth if it did, I wouldn't be_****_sitting here, typing this. Oh no, maybe I would._**

**_Spoilers_****_ ; None. Nope. None._**

**_Feedback_****_ ; Yeah! Please, if you'd be so kind as to make my day by writing a review! You can email me - with fanfiction' in the subject line - if you don't mind - or, write a review and leave it with the review button, or if you're from the ER - C4 board, then there would be great too!! Every piece of feedback is read! And greatly appreciated!_**

**_-_**

_The soles of his feet touched the cold, wooden floorboards, his form moving around the house, looking for her. Her. She sat, the blanket wrapped around her torso, her own body sprawled across the couch._

_" Whatcha doin'?" His tone was soft, light, and mellow, cutting through the night-time silence, with a whisper. Her head moved, as did her body, sitting up, and welcoming him among the cushions._

_" Nothing. I couldn't sleep. I was fidgeting. Didn't want to wake you." Her sleep deprivation was apparent through her short sentences._

_" You wouldn't have." This, undoubtedly, was true. She wouldn't have, because, simply, nothing would have done. And if she had, it didn't matter, because it was her. And only her._

_He accepted her hand, his body curling next to her, her head finding his chest, his arms encircling her again, pulling them both into the warmth that was needed. Exhaustion. Sleep deprivation. Tiredness._

_" What woke you?" Her voice now cut through the forever drifting silence, leaving him to awaken his eyes._

_" You weren't there", he stated simply, shifting his arms around her, a coy smile upon his lips. _

_It was what they lived for. Moments like these. They didn't need to talk, to communicate, because they were living for moments like this. To be together, with eachother. And they were._

_" Oh."_

_They were both upon the edges of sleep. Both of them, their eyes closing, their body's growing heavier, both of them. Nearly asleep -_

_" We don't go out enough."_

_But not quite yet._

_" We will." _

_He was turning in the edge of sleep, whispering in the darkness to her, dosing next to him._

_" Tomorrow. I'll book it in the morning. Before we go to work. Somewhere nice. Dinner."_

_And then he went. He drifted into the world of unexplainable sleep, because all of what he said was true. He would book dinner in the morning before work, somewhere nice, because they didn't go out enough. But they didn't have to. They really didn't. Because it was moments like these that they lived for. To be together, which they were._

_-_

**_Author's Notes_****_ ;_****_Well, that was another chapter, and what a full gone conclusion of absolute fuzz was within it. I've written this same chapter twice now, and admittedly, the first one was better, and I would have used that, if it hadn't have been for the infuriating machine that my computer is. It shut down on me, when I was typing the last line. Needless to say, I wasn't a happy bunny. Anyway, drifting from the point slightly. That's a chapter to this plotless story, and please, do, make my day be reviewing! _**

**_And while I'm here - let me just thank everybody who has reviewed! You guys are all great! So thankyou so much! And this thankyou even goes out to maggiemay!_**


	6. Toothache

**__**

Title and Author ; Brewing Storms - Chapter Six - Becky

Disclaimer ; Much to my regret, I don't have the intelligence, know-how, luck, or power of Michael Crichton, John Wells, or anybody else at WB who create ER. Sadly, I really don't. Wish I did, mind.

Style ; Unsettled, plot-less, Carby fuzz. Of course. What else d'you expect from me?!

Spoilers ; No. I see none.

Feedback ; Please, do give me my 'something to hang onto' in the form of reviews! Either email me - with 'fanfiction' in the subject title please - otherwise, I don't open it - leave a review with the review button, or, if all else fails, and you're from the C4 - ER board, then review there too! All reviews are greatly appreciated - because, I do, simply need that feedback! 

-

It was role reversal. He sat on the couch, wrapped in the warmth of a blanket, and she, she padded into the living room, bleary-eyed, and searching for him. The only difference - him. He was sitting, a phone glued to his ear, arranging the evening. Their romantic evening out, the one they never usually got to entail. 

She approached him, whispering in the morning silence, and crawling into his lap, snuggling down against him.

" Yeah, okay, thankyou sir. That's Carter. Mr. and Mrs. I'll see you this evening. Thankyou." He took the phone from his ear, and placed it back on the coffee table where he had retrieved it minutes before. 

Their eyes met. And their hands intertwined, a hopeful look plastered across her face.

He nodded. " Seven thirty."

Silence engulfed them once again, as she moved from their position of comfort to a standing, and began walking towards the kitchen cabinets. 

" D'you want some breakfast?" Her voice resonated back to him as he sat, his feet tucked under him, his hand resting on the left side of his face. He shook his head. She nodded.

She busied herself with the contents of the kitchen, before entering in his eye line again, looking upon him with deep concern.

" You okay?"

He nodded.

" Toothache." 

She approached him.

" You should take something for -"

He shook his head.

" I'll be okay." 

And she nodded, noting his apparent stubbornness. They embraced eachother, their morning ritual, the one that never died. 

" Promise me something," She was murmuring against his chest, as his chin lay atop her head.

" What?"

" You'll get it sorted before dinner tonight." She reached up, kissed his cheek, and left the room, tying her dressing gown around her tighter.

And he stood there. Nodding. Because he would. 

-

****

Author's Notes ; Okay, so how was that for pointless fuzz?! Well, it was fuzz, and it was pointless. Hmmm. Well, uh, yeah. I'm writing this for the pure enjoyment, and boredom buster of how to get rid of my writer's lack of motivation. I have ideas - one's that I guess could work, I just can't get them onto paper, I don't know how to go about it. Hmmm. So yeah, there's another chapter of mindless carby fuzz which is enabling me to write something, and think about John Carter at the same time. Not a bad thing I s'pose. 

Please, do me a *huge* favour, by continuing the reviews! I need them. They're my 'something to hang onto'.


	7. Guess How Much I Love You

**_Title and Author_****_ ; Brewing Storms - Chapter Seven - Becky_**

**_Disclaimer_****_ ; Well, none of the characters belong to me. The story maybe does, but even that wouldn't exist without the characters, so really, not much of it does belong to me....And, if I'm completely honest - not even this particular storyline for this, the seventh chapter, belongs to me. I kind of stole, or borrowed the idea from the child's story ;"Guess How Much I Love You". _**

**_Spoilers_****_ ; Unless the whole phase of the Carby relationship comes to a suprise to any of you, then no, there are no existing spoilers._**

**_Feedback_****_ ; I need this. I really do, and for every review I get, I'm greatly appreciative! So please, tell me what you think and review! By emailing me - please put fanfiction' in the subject title otherwise I normally delete it - leave a review with the review button, or, if you're from the C4 ER board then feel free to tell me what you think there! _**

_-_

_Here they were. Walking. Talking. Holding hands. After a night of romance, of pure bliss, of just what they needed, here they were. Where they always found themselves, walking by the river._

_" Do you love me?" She spoke in to the night, her hand enclasped in his._

_" What?" A chuckled escaped his throat as he looked at her incredulously._

_" Do you love me?"_

_" Of course." _

_" Good." They stopped, stopped their walking, and he leant in to kiss her.._

_" How much?"_

_" What?" A repetition of his chuckle sounded._

_" How much?"_

_" This much," he spread his arms._

_" Is that all?"_

_" No." He looked up at the stars, at the moon, thinking of a viable answer. " To the moon....and back."_

_She looked back at him, her eyes glistening. _

_" Oh."_

_And it was her turn to lean in for a kiss...._

_" You?"_

_" Hmm?"_

_" How much do YOU love me?"_

_She was thoughtful for a moment._

_" To the moon, and back...and back there again."_

_He smiled, a mirror image of her._

_" Good answer."_

_And finally, that kiss, it came._

_-_

**_Author's Notes_****_ ; Well, first of all you all have my apologies if this chapter is slightly different from the rest. Recently, I've kind of been flirting with some different ideas and such, and this, momentarily, is what came out of it. Ironically enough, this particular chapter was written whilst listening to Hanging By A Moment' , which I'm admittedly stating is a *fantastic* song, and not just because of the obvious carby connection. Anyway, back to the point - you do, all of you, have my apologies for the possible weirdness of this chapter, and at the same time, I would be extremely grateful for any reviews! A chapter, hopefully, will form in my head soon, and I should, also hopefully, find myself at the same place I am now, writing an eighth author's note._**


	8. You Owe Me

**__**

Title and Author ; Brewing Storms - Chapter Eight - Becky

Disclaimer ; I own nothing. At all. Well, coffee - I own coffee!

Spoilers ; None. Zilch. Unless the whole concept of Carby comes as a surprise.

Feedback ; Yes please! I need it! I love it! Either email me - with 'fanfiction' in the subject title - leave a review with the review monster hidden under the review button, or if you're from the ER - C4 board leave a review there! They're all greatly appreciated!

-

The biggest pile of charts had just been stacked in front of him. On top of his own.

" Here you go Carter."

He looked up at Susan. Her eyes sparkling. "What?!"

" I'm out of here."

" You're not?"

" Oh, I am."

He stood watching as her form retreated through the doors. Sighing, he took out his pen, and thumbed through the pile of charts he had just been burdened with.

" Frank?"

" Yeah?"

" Get me the phone..."

-

She was at home. Cleaning. It was something she rarely ever did, and something that admittedly she was annoyed to be doing do on her day off.

The sound of the telephone resonated through the apartment, as she left her position by the counter to answer it.

" Hello?"

" Hey." She recognised his voice immediately, a wave of concern passing over her, but also pleased to hear him.

" Everything okay?"

" Yeah. You alright?"

" Yeah. You?"

" Yep."

Conversation stopped. What was he doing? 

" Hey, uh, whatcha doin'?"

" Well, right now, I'm talking to you. Before that though, I was cleaning."

" What?"

" I was cleaning."

" Oh."

She smirked, as did he on the other end of the phone. She was as shocked as he was. She was cleaning.

" Well, um, d'you think that maybe, just maybe, you could stop that for a second? Or maybe a minute? Or, uh maybe even an hour....or a few?"

" Why? What's wrong?"

" Nothing. We're just swamped."

She exaggerated a sigh.

" I'm sorry, it's just, Susan she dumped the biggest pile of charts you've ever seen with me, Connie's gone home, and we're really short staffed. We could use you. Please?"

There was no answer.

" Abby?"

" Yes."

" You'll come?"

" What about Lydia?"

" Uh, well, she's here, but we're really really busy. Please? For me?"

" Okay. Whatever. Y'know this was a pretty long and drawn-out request, don't you?"

" Yeah. Well. You know me."

" Uhuh. Give me fifteen minutes."

" Thankyou."

" S'ok."

" Oh, and Abby?"

" Yeah?"

" I love you."

" Love you too."

Both phones were put down. John Carter - a charmer.

She sighed, pulled on her coat, grabbed a pair of scrubs, and left the apartment, locking the door.

-

He was waiting by admin. A chart in hand, pen in the other, and that's when she entered.

He looked up.

" Thankyou."

" I'm doing this on one condition, y'know?"

" What's that?" A mischievous grin appeared across his face.

" You buy me coffee later."

" Done." He bent his head and kissed her, smiling. If they had to work together, it didn't matter. As long as they were that - together. She wouldn't let him know it, but coming into to do an extra shift with him wasn't too bad. And besides, it got her out of cleaning.

-

****

Author's Notes ; **For some unknown reason - I like this chapter. You guys however, probably don't. Anyway, while I was writing it all I could see was Carter in scrubs, sad eh? Hmm. Yeah, well, please, as always, drop me a review - I love 'em! I need 'em - trust me, I do! -(This chapter, was actually a lot longer than the rest..well, maybe not * a lot*, but longer.)**

As a final note for this author's note, I'd just like to thank two people in particular - but everyone, everyone who is reading this, and especially reviewing, has my thanks!

Rae - Although you're probably not reading this - thankyou - for everything!

Brookestar - I've said it before, but thankyou. You're too nice. And I still believe that you're hallucinating when you write those reviews, despite what you say ;). But thankyou - everything you say in the ways of reviews means a great deal! Thankyou!


	9. Bad Coffee

**__**

Title and Author ; Brewing Storms - Chapter Nine - Becky

Disclaimer ; Own nothing, very sadly.

Spoilers ; Only if the whole Carby thing is a surprise.

Feedback ; Please! I need it, I appreciate it, and it is, as I've always said, my 'something to hang onto'. **Please feel free to email me - with 'fanfiction' in the subject line - leave a review with the review button, or if you're from the C4 board - review there! Every thing and every one is greatly appreciated!**

-

Here they were. Again. By the river, at their bench, coffee in tow.

" Is it me, or is this coffee bad?" 

" Hmmm?" Her head was against his shoulder, his hand wrapped around her waist as she leaned against him.

" The coffee. It's bad."

" Yeah. It's bad."

" I know." He nodded, listening to the sounds of the city in the distance and to her gentle breathing as she breathed in sync with him.

" I can't believe you called me in."

He chuckled. " I'm sorry. We were swamped, as you could see."

" I don't care. John, if I see another trauma, another *bad* trauma, then I'm quitting."

" I know - it's been a bad shift."

" Bad? It's been hell Carter!"

She sat up, looking at him, her eyebrows raised in surprise. He said nothing, just looked at her.

" What?"

He opened his mouth to speak, as if to prove a point, but stopped, closing it.

" What?" She echoed.

" Nothing. Just don't call me Carter."

" *Everybody* calls you Carter." 

" Everybody isn't my wife." Her arguement was simple. As was his.

" Okay."

Silence, again, enveloped them.

" We should get back."

" Hmmm. You know something?"

" What?"

" Bad coffee - extra shift from hell. It means you still owe me."

" Oh, really?"

" Yup."

" And what do I owe you exactly?"

" Oh. Well, we'll call it even if you help me clean the house on your day off tomorrow."

" On my own?"

" Nope. I swapped. If I'm working today - I'm not tomorrow."

" Okay."

" What?"

" Okay - I'll do it."

She turned against him, placing a kiss on his cheek.

" Thankyou."

-

****

Author's Notes ; It just seems to get worse! To hit the big milestone - chapter ten - the next chapter - will be the last in this series. Sad, eh? No, probably not. So yeah, next chapter's the last - all I can say is that I hope you've enjoyed this one, and as always, I'll ask you to review! Thankyou for all those reviews so far - every single one of them is appreciated because I know you've taken the time to do so, and for that I am really grateful - but a few more would really make my day!


	10. Junk

**__**

Title and Author ; Brewing Storms - Chapter Ten (huge milestone!) - Becky

Disclaimer ; I'm going to say it one last time for this particular story - I own nothing. Sadly.

Spoilers ; None. Absolutely none.

Feedback ; I think by now, you know what I'm going to say. Feedback is greatly appreciated! Either email me - with 'fanfiction' in the subject title - leave a review with the review monster that is cleverly concealed under the review button, or, if you're from the C4 board - leave a review there! Every comment is greatly appreciated. And I mean that!

-

They were sitting in the middle of the room, boxes, dust, and the contents of their lives sitting around them. And as usual, they were talking.

" Y'know, we really should get back to moving this stuff."

" Mmmm-hmmm. It's not my fault you keep the junk though."

" I have to remind you about the time you moved in then? About the time when I agreed to help you pack? About the amount of junk you kept?...And keep?" She was teasing him, a playful smirk on her face.

" Yeah, well. I'm a packrat, what else can I say?"

" Nothing. You don't need do." She leaned across, kissing him gently on the cheek. 

An activity that would usually be stressful, or an annoyance to do, was seeming to be fun to them, for one reason - they were doing it together, as cliche as that was.

" Yeah, well, I s'pose we should really," he began pulling himself to his feet, ignoring the twinge in his back, "get on with this."

He turned to her, offering her his hands. She accepted, pulling herself up to a standing position to face him. They turned their seperate ways for a moment, until something caught her eye.

A small blue box was sitting on the floor.

"Hey, what's this?"

He turned to her, ignorance plastered across his face.

" Oh, yeah. I found it, I was meaning to ask you about it."

" Well you didn't. It's probably just some junk."

" Oh, you mean *more*? Maybe you should open it."

" Nah, it's junk, I can tell you."

He looked at her, searching for words.

" Just open it, yeah? If not for you, then for me?"

" You open it, if you're so curious Dr.Carter."

" Nu-uh. You, *Mrs.Carter*." He seemed to exaggerate the 'Mrs', as if telling her something. Something that she ignored. 

Her fingers played with the outer-lining of the box, his form growing closer to her. She looked at him, eyeing him with curiousity, and then with a teasing and meaningful smile, she opened the box, hoping to prove him right - that it was some pointless junk that she was wasting her time with. How wrong she was. 

Inside was sitting a small, delicate band, a diamond in the centre of it, and two smaller ones surrounding. From her mouth, she let out a gasp, as his arms pulled her into a hug.

He lowered his head against her ear, and whispered.

" Happy anniversary."

-

****

Author's Notes ; This is the end of an era. Well, maybe not an era, but a carby fanfiction at least! I've rather enjoyed writing this, and to think that the first chapter was intended to be nothing more than a standalone. And d'you know why it wasn't? Because of you. All of you. And your reviews - of which I am eternally grateful for. Thankyou, really. Without those I wouldn't be here writing a final author's note for the huge milestone for me, that is chapter ten. My thanks is enormous. Anyway, now I'm going to completely contradict you by asking for a few more reviews for the ending chapter, and my apologies for the lack of content of it, and for the possible overload of fuzziness. Is anyone still reading this? Probably not. Anyway, let's just roll around to the end with a few more thankyou's...

To you all - Thanks! I mean what I say ; without you, none of this would be here!

To rae - because although you're probably not reading this, my thanks for you is grateful! For everything. And I mean *everything*.

To Brookestar - Again for your fantastic words in your reviews! You're great - and you are on my favourite author's list! You are the queen of carby fanfiction from what I can gather, and from what I've read!

And again to everyone - I apologise that I haven't mention the load of people that I want to, but I'm really bad at names!


End file.
